


A World After War

by DarkLilium



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLilium/pseuds/DarkLilium
Summary: Harry along with his friends return for their 8th year but for Harry, it will not be as a student.





	A World After War

A World After War  
Harry POV  
It has been about six months after the battle with Voldemort, and Hogwarts is finally ready to welcome students again. Shortly after the war ended the Weasley’s were getting ready to plan Fred’s funeral when they were floo called by Madam Pomfrey stating that Fred is alive but very weak. He was hit by a curse that created the effect that he was dead, and made families bury their loved ones alive. After weeks of tears, and recovery Fred is now home and helping George get their joke shop back in order. Hermione has been getting after me and Ron about going back to Hogwarts to continue our schooling. What they don’t know, however, is that I have already completed and passed all my NEWTS and OWLs. Hagrid came to me hoping I would take over the Care of The Magical Creatures position while he left to live in France with Madam Maxime. I was more than happy to take over the job and was actually backed up by all of the other professors.  
“arry….Harry...HARRY POTTER!” I snap out of my daydream and whip my head to Mione, who is glaring at me while Ron is looking amused but slightly worried.  
“You okay there mate?” Ron asks, and I nod. The train rocks slightly, and Neville grips tighter on his plant that is slightly hissing.  
“Sorry guys, I guess I’m just nervous about being back,” I say, and wince slightly at the thought of them finding out. Hermione’s glare slightly lessens, and she huffs leaning into Ron who beams at her slightly. I glance at Neville and he gives a slight head tilt showing he agrees it’s time to tell. Nev knows only because he found out when he accepted his internship with Professor Sprout, and he needed to help me with the food for certain creatures.  
“Guys there is something I still need to tell you before we go back. I’m not actually going back to continue my schooling,” I nervously tell them, and Hermione looks confused then gasps. Ron watched his girlfriend slightly lost and looks at me.  
“Mate? What are you talking about?” he asks confused.  
“You’re the new Care of Magical Creatures professor!?” Mione gasps out, and Ron looks at her like she’s crazy. I sigh and nod. I knew she would have figured it out as soon as I let it slip.  
“Yes. Hagrid had asked me right after the battle ended, and I took all my exams and passed them. Neville knows because he found out with his internship, and Luna knows because well….she’s Luna,” Neville laughs slightly at my comment because it was Luna that informed me that I would be a great professor before Hagrid even asked me.  
“I guess since we are telling secrets, Mione and I have one that we need to tell you guys,” Ron says, and Hermione looks at him smiling sadly and grips his hand.  
“We aren’t actually dating. I was Ron’s cover from his mom until he figured out whether he likes men more than women but turns out he likes both but favors men,” Hermione says, and Ron doesn’t make eye contact.  
“I knew you weren’t dating, guys. I may not see much when it comes to romance but another gay guy can spot when he’s around someone else that is gay or bi,” I tell them, and both of their heads snap to look at me shocked. I laugh slightly and hug them both.  
“Why didn’t you tell us, mate? You know we wouldn’t have judged you, but this does explain why you and Ginny never worked,” Ron says, and I nod. That was not one of my finest moments but at least Ginny wasn’t too angry at me.  
“Even if I wasn’t. We wouldn’t have worked out. Ginny realized she was in love with the boy who lived and not Harry. I realized that I would rather be taken care of and not needed to be the hero 24/7” I tell them, and they all look at me smiling sadly thinking about our childhood.  
‘So what’s your type, Harry?” Hermione suddenly asks, and I can feel my face heat up. Ron and Nev laugh.  
“I bet he’s blonde and from a house that has a snake,” Neville says, wiggling his eyebrows at me, and I punch his arm.  
“NEV!” I shout horrified that he said that in front of them, but to my shock Ron looks at Hermione shouting “I TOLD YOU”. Hermione looks shocked that she was wrong, and Ron shoots me a smug grin.  
“I knew you had a thing for Malfoy for years, but Mione wouldn’t believe,” he states.  
“Wait! You guys aren’t upset that I like him?” I ask, and they shrug.  
“We know now that while he was an ass to us. He never wanted to be evil and did what he did to prove himself to his father and then later to survive.” Hermione says. “Besides, he sent me a letter apologizing for everything that happened and he did the same for Ron” Wait he sent them letters? Why didn’t he write to me? Does that mean he truly did hate me but not them? A hand waves in front of my face, and I flinch. I glance at them, and they are all giving me pity looks.  
“Harry whatever you are thinking stop. Malfoy probably has a reason he didn’t write to you. Who knows maybe he was too nervous or scared at your reaction to a letter” Neville says, and I take a deep breath. I nod to him, and then we distract each other by telling horrible jokes and trying the treats from the trolley when it comes by. Eventually, the train stops, and we all make it to the carriages. Neville and I separate from them and make it to the teacher's carriage where Flitwick is waiting for us with….Malfoy!? I quickly glance at Neville, and he shrugs. Guess he doesn't know why he’s here either. Malfoy glances at us and quickly looks at his feet.  
“Ah! Harry, Neville there you are. Mr. Malfoy here will be riding with us,” Flitwick tells us, and we just nod. We all step inside, and I end up sitting next to Malfoy. I can already feel myself getting nervous, but I try distracting myself by looking over my creatures list for the year.  
“So uh Malfoy..are you doing an internship too?” Neville asks, and I can feel him jump slightly next to me. Guessing he didn’t think any of us would speak with him.  
“Yes. I’m studying under Slughorn to get my potions masters,” Malfoy says, and Neville nods.  
“I’m doing mine with Professor Sprout,” Nev says as he gently pets the plant in his lap. I feel eyes on me, and I look up to see beautiful silver eyes looking at me.  
“What about you Potter? Are you doing an internship for DADA?” he asks, and I shake my head slightly.  
“Uh no, I’m actually a professor. I’m talking over for Hagrid while he moves to France,” I shyly state, and Malfoy hums looking thoughtful.  
“You did always like creatures more than people,” he says, and I laugh smiling.  
“Pretty much. That's why Hagrid asked me to take over for him, and I know which creatures are safer for students to be around but can still protect themselves,” I say, and he nods slightly grinning.  
“Did you get your room figured out Harry?” Flitwick asks, and I nod at him.  
“I decided to put them down near the potions lab in case I need to stock up for the creatures and students. Pomfrey already gave me a list that I will need that way I won’t be stealing from her cabinets,” I state and Draco looks at me shocked slightly.  
“Wait! Are your living quarters behind the white python panting?” he asks, with a tone I can’t quite place. I nod slightly lost. He smirks and holds out his hand.  
“Looks like we are going to be neighbors. Mine is the dragon painting across from yours,” I stare at his hand shocked, and then gently shake it. Neville is grinning at me, and I try not to let a blush show. I cough slightly and glance at the window.  
“Oh look! We are here!” The carriage stops, and I quickly get out taking a deep breath. I hear Neville snicker behind me, I fight the urge to glare back at him. I look at Malfoy and he grins at me winking.  
“Ready to face the new batch of knuckleheads?” he asks, and I laugh slightly.  
“You sound like Snape. He would be so proud,” I tell him, and he looks at me with a small watery smile. He nods in thanks, and I smile in understanding. Flitwick leads all of us to a hidden doorway that leads to the head table in the great hall. We all take out seats, and I can hear Sprout talking quickly with Neville about all the plants that missed him. The doors open, and a flood of students walk in starting with the eighth years. Ron and Hermione see me and wave sitting down by Ginny. Ginny looks at me shocked, and I send her a shrug with a grin. I guess they didn’t want to tell her about my new job and wanted to shock her. Someone gently nudges my arm, and I glance to my right. Malfoy looks at me with an unreadable expression.  
“How come Weasley's sister look so shocked that you are sitting here? Didn’t you tell your girlfriend that you are teaching?” he asks, and I frown.  
“No, I didn’t really tell anyone until today because I didn’t know how they would handle it. Also, Ginny and I aren’t together. We haven’t been since the war ended,” He looks shocked at that, but frowns.  
“But why? I thought you guys were the golden couple?” He says confused.  
“Well for one, Ginny only really liked the Hero and not me. Also, I figured out that she wasn’t the right gender for me,” I say, and he looks stunned but also hopeful? No, that’s just me trying to be hopeful.  
“You’re gay?.... I never thought you would be but I guess you never really did seem interested in women now that I think about it. Welcome to the club of gay men,” I blush at him slightly then recall what he said. Wait!  
“You’re gay too?” I ask him shocked, and he laughed. He has a nice laugh. Man, I have it bad, don’t I?  
“You couldn’t tell? I never hid that I liked men. Then again I never dated while we were students,” Malfoy says more to himself than to me. I go to say more but stop when the first years walk in looking in awe. Suddenly memories hit me of my first time seeing Hogwarts, and from glancing at my friend's faces I can see they are thinking something similar. After the sorting happens, I cheer for all the students no matter what their house is. After talking it over with all the other professors; it was decided that even though the school will keep its houses the students will be separated by years and will share a common room. The only exception to this rule is the returning 8th years. They will no longer have houses and will instead represent Hogwarts as a whole. The students will also all share a common room near the library for easier passage to help study for their final exams.  
Soon breakfast ends with the students talking about the new housing order, but there isn’t much protest since everyone wants to stop the hatred that caused influenced war. Each prefect stands and directs their age groups to where they will be staying. Once they are gone, I stand up and sigh.  
“Well that went better than I thought it would,” Neville says sliding up to Malfoy and my side.  
“Did you see their faces when they saw Potter and I chatting?” Malfoy laughs slightly smirking. “I thought some of them were going to faint from shock”. I laugh slightly at his comment, and he slightly grins at me. Neville shakes his head amused, and pats our shoulders.  
“Come on. I’m tired and have some plants to check before I get ready for the night,” Nev states pulling us slightly through doors. Malfoy and I share a quick glance grinning shyly at each other. Eventually, we leave Neville who headed to the greenhouse, and Malfoy and I walk to the dungeons. I keep glancing at him, and a couple of times our eyes meet I have to stop myself from tripping.  
“So uh Ron and Hermione told me that you sent them letters. They were very shocked but happy that you sent them,” I tell him, still wondering why I never got one. Malfoy glances at me rubbing his arm slightly that once held the mark.  
“Yeah about that. I did write you a letter….well actually many letters, but I just didn’t think you would believe me until we met in person. I am so sorry for what happened during our school years Potter. I was a horrible twat and I should have never let my father dedicate my life,” He says staring at his feet. I stop walking and make him look at me which is slightly difficult since he is at least a head taller than me.  
“I forgive you Mal-no Draco. I didn’t help matters either by fighting back and always blaming you for problems that happened during our time here as students” I tell him, and he looks at me shocked. I hold my hand out for him like he did our first day at Hogwarts.  
“Hi, I’m Harry Potter, but you can call me Harry. Want to be friends?” He stares at my hand and shakes it with a small smile.  
“Hello, Harry. I’m Draco Malfoy but please call me Draco. I would love to be your friend,” Draco says, and I can’t fight the goofy grin on my face. This is going better than I ever thought it would. We stop in front of our portraits and stand there slightly in awkward silence.  
“Good night Harry,” Draco says gently smiling at me. I blush in the slightest and nod telling him the same. I whisper my password and step into my quarters. This year is going to be certainly interesting.  
Months have gone by and it’s almost time for Yule and for the teachers to have a break from the chaos of exams. The students have been great for me, and some have even asked to help me with feeding and grooming. The unicorns love the attention from the younger years, and I’ve even gotten some centaurs to come and teach them a little about their way of living. Draco and I have gotten closer as well and spend many weekends spending time together getting to know each other as well as him helping me with picking creatures for my lessons. No surprise he loves dragons and loves to remind me that his name means Dragon in Latin. No matter how much he wants me to teach about Dragons, I don’t feel safe having the students around them even with the tamest of dragons.  
I hear a slight knock on my door and Shiro the python guarding my rooms alerts tells me its Draco. The portrait opens, and he walks in with a frown and hair messy. Uh oh. Something must really be bothering him if he let his hair get into this state. He NEVER lets his hair look this way let alone go out in public with it like this.  
“What’s wrong Draco?” I ask him the worry in my tone showing, and he flops down next to me. He groans, and rubs his head.  
“My father wrote to me stating that he wants me to stay away for Yule this year because mother keeps fighting with him, and he doesn’t want me to get in the middle of it,” I look at him worried after he tells me this. We have talked here and there about his parents. Even though it’s strained; Draco’s parents love him to death and Lucious is trying to be a better father to him now that the war is over.  
“Are you staying here for yule then?” I ask him, and he nods.  
“Yeah there isn’t anywhere else I can go, nor do I want to,” he states as he sifts through some fourth-year papers I was going over.  
“Well if you uh want we could spend Yule together. I’m staying here to look after my creatures in this cold weather anyways,” I tell him avoiding his gaze. He puts the papers down and shifts his body towards me.  
“The Weasley’s aren't spending it with you? Or Granger?” he asks, confused slightly.  
“No, Ron and Hermione are going to be house hunting together and Fleur just found out she is pregnant so Molly is helping her while Bill is away at work,” I tell him happy for all of them.  
“I thought Granger and Weasley aren’t together anymore? Isn’t she dating Krum again?” he asks shocked. I laugh slightly at his expression.  
“They are. Ron is nervous about moving out and was thinking of moving closer to a muggle area so he needs Hermione with him so that he doesn’t get confused when something comes up he doesn’t understand. Krum is going to be visiting Hermione once they are done looking at houses, and I think Ron mentioned something about Zabini asking him on a date,” I say trying to remember all their plans.  
“Hah! I knew Blaise had a thing for him. It’s about time he finally took my advice,” Draco says smirking. I shake my head laughing slightly, and glance at him. We share a look and then burst out laughing again.  
“So, Is there anyone that you fancy Harry?” he asks, and I feel myself blushing slightly. Should I tell him it’s him?  
“Actually yes there is. I’ve liked him for a while now, but I can't tell him how I feel” I blurt out before I chicken out.  
“Do I know him? I could help you out,” he offers but seems slightly sad. Why is he upset?  
“Uhh well you know him really well actually, but I don’t want to ruin our friendship” He hums, and leans back thinking.  
“Hmm well, it’s not a Slytherin. It’s not Neville because he’s straight and with Lovegood. I know him really well huh?” he says out loud pondering. He freezes and looks at me shocked. Slowly he points to himself hand shaking slightly, and I nod. I look at my lap scared of his reaction. I can fight a power-hungry overlord, but can’t even face my crush. Some hero I am. A pair of legs come into view, and I slowly look up at Draco. When did he stand up? He looks at me with an unreadable expression.  
“Do you truly like me, Potter?” I nod to his question.  
“I really do Draco. I have for a while but we were enemies than friends with a rocky start. I didn’t want to ruin it by admitting to my feelings for-mph!” He cuts me off by kissing me, and I relax kissing back. After a few minutes we break apart, and I look at him shocked. He’s smirking with a smug look on his face and sits down pulling me into his lap.  
“I knew you couldn’t resist my good looks and charm,” I laugh at his cocky comment, and smack his chest slightly. He laughs and kisses the top of my head. Damn my short stature!  
“I know this is a stupid question, but do you feel the same?” the words spill from my mouth before I can stop them. Gently he hugs me closer and kisses my neck slightly.  
“You’re right. That was a stupid question. Harry, I have been hitting on you all year trying to get you to realize I like you. Even though I was an arse to you in school, I still couldn’t stop my feelings for you,” Draco says rubbing my back. I snap my head up to him shocked, and he laughs slightly.  
“You can be really dense when it comes to yourself, but that’s something I like about you. Just means I know you will never guess when I have surprises for you,” I huff, and force him into a kiss. I can feel him smile against my lips before he kisses back.  
We spend the rest of the night talking about what we want this relationship to be, and how we are going to spend Yule ball together. We end up falling asleep on my sofa and are woken up by the sound of a camera going off. Ron, Hermione, Zabini, and Neville are standing in front of us with a camera. Draco sits up quickly covering his head running into my room shouting something about his hair being a mess. I look at the group and we share a good laugh. They inform me that they are all heading home for Yule, and wanted to say goodbye. I hug them all except for Zabini who shakes my hand wishing me luck with Draco. Soon they leave shouting goodbye to Draco who is still hiding in my room. He shouts a muffled goodbye, and they all leave.  
“You can come out now you overdramatic prat,” I tell him jokingly, and he walks out pouting hair perfectly made. He hugs my waist and pulls me closer.  
“We’ve been together for one day and you’re already calling me names. That’s rude Potter,” he says nipping my right ear. I laugh and kiss his cheek.  
“You wouldn’t want me any other way. Now, let’s head to breakfast and say goodbye to the students leaving” I say, and we leave saying goodbye to Shiro who hisses his goodbye.  
Yule break flies by rather quickly, and Draco and I spent it mostly getting comfortable with our new relationship. Now that I am aware of it, Draco does flirt with me a lot but there are times that I catch him by surprise using muggle pick up lines he’s never heard of. Ron found a house that was rather close to where the Dursley’s used to live, and apparently, it was Zabini that sealed the deal for him when he admitted to the fact that he used to sneak off and visit an amazing muggle bakery that was close to the house Ron was looking at. Of course, Ron let his stomach dedicate the decision. Hermione and I shared a laugh about it when she floo called me to tell me about the trip for house hunting. Krum was there just enjoying listening to me and Hermione chatting away while he played with her hair slightly. She also let me know that she was able to find her parents and explain what happened after she used the memory charm on them. They weren’t happy about it but understood it was for their safety and were proud that the war is over with finally.  
“Harry I need to talk to you about something,” I get shaken out my thoughts by McGonagall. She keeps telling me to call her by her name but I just got used to dropping professor whenever I speak with her.  
“Is something the matter?” I ask worriedly. She shakes her head slightly with a small smile.  
“No, I just need to know if you are still giving a speech at graduation. It’s the first one since the war has ended,” I had forgotten that I was to give a speech and that the minister was coming to witness it. McGonagall gives me a pity smile and pats my shoulder.  
“Yeah I’ll come up with one and have you review it to make sure I don’t say something to insulting about the ministry,” I say, and she laughs slightly.  
“Please do not start another battle. We just got Hogwarts back to its original form,” She says looking stern but I can see the amusement in her eyes.  
“No promises, but I’m sure Draco will help me if I ask him,”  
“ Speaking of Mr. Malfoy. Why didn’t you tell you two got together Harry Potter! You know I would have supported you,” She says to me looking upset.  
“It’s not that. We honestly just haven’t really put much thought into telling everyone. If someone asks us we don’t deny being together; we just decided that if people really want to know they will ask. Besides, if we made a big announcement you know the daily profit would have made it another scandal,” I tell her, and she nods.  
“I understand. You never did like the fame that came from your name. I am happy for you though Harry. Mr. Malfoy has proven that he is not his father, and he deserves happiness as well,” she says, and we hear a cough behind her, Draco walks next to me, and grabs my hand linking our fingers.  
“Thank you, Ma’am. That means a lot to me, and Harry” Draco says smiling slightly. “Don’t worry about the speech. I’ll make sure his speech doesn’t start another war by insulting the ministry too much,” I glare playfully at him.  
“Why does everyone think I want to fight with the ministry? I would rather never deal with them again,” I tell them huffing slightly, and Draco nuzzles my head.  
“I know love but they will never leave you alone now that you are a war hero,” he says, and I groan.  
“I wasn’t the only one that fought! If that is the case then everyone that fought for our side should be a hero,” I snap slightly tired of saying this over and over since my fight with Voldemort.  
“Trust me, Harry, I completely agree with you on this one, but many of the wizarding world's do not see it that way,” McGonagall says patting my shoulder, and Draco hugs me closer slightly. We end up talking for a few minutes about last minute issues with graduation, and then we separate to deal with our classes. Draco leaves to talk with Slughorn about a potion change that he wants to add to it to make it stronger, but I can’t seem to remember what potion it was. We promise to meet up for dinner in his quarters, and I head back to mine to take a quick nap.  
I slowly wake up to someone playing with my hair and gently scratching my head. Mmm, that feels really good. I nuzzle into the hand, and I hear a slight chuckle knowing right away that it’s Draco.  
“How was your nap love?” he asks kissing my head, and I tilt my head up to kiss his lips without opening my eyes. He laughs and pecks my lips. I pout and finally sleepily open my eyes to glare at him.  
“That kiss was nearly not long enough,” I say, and pull him in closer for a longer kiss. He laughs against my lips but kisses back.  
“Do you want me to help you with your speech? Or have you already worked on it?” Draco asks looking at the pile of parchments that are scattered across my coffee table, and I shift so that I’m leaning against him.  
“I wrote it but I’m not sure it’s good enough for the ceremony. Can you please look it over, and make sure it doesn’t sound too dumb?” I ask him, and he flicks my forehead. Ow! Rude!. He glares at me, and I flinch slightly.  
“What have I told you about putting yourself down like that. Just because you don’t think it’s just right doesn’t mean it’s dumb Potter,” he snaps, but kisses where he flicked.  
“Right, sorry I’m still getting used to it. Mione still gets on my back about it now that you pointed it out to her that I do it,” I snap playfully at him as I grab the draft of my speech. He gently takes it from my hand and looks it over. He spends the next ten minutes marking it and writing comments on the sides.  
“This is actually really good. You don’t have to change too many things but maybe don’t call the minister a Twat even if he is one. Although I do like how you hinted to Kingsley being a better Minister of Magic,” I laugh at his comment, and take the parchment from him.  
“I keep telling him that he should be in charged, but he says he doesn’t want the headache. He has enough being head Auror and doesn’t want to deal with people like Umbridge,” I say grimacing rubbing my hand as I think of Umbridge. Ugly toad bitch. Draco takes my hand that still has the scars from the blood quills, and kisses it gently.  
“I am sorry that she did that to you. I didn’t tell you this before but I snuck some healing balms to some of the younger years,” Draco tells me, and I look at him shocked.  
“I knew you were nice even then,” I say, and he laughs smothering my face in kisses. Draco and I end up spending the rest of the day together talking about both the good and bad about our childhoods.  
The school year is finally coming to an end, and I finally finished the final draft of my speech after Draco kept making me change lines where I was too insulting towards the Ministry. The other Professors and I spend most of the morning getting the Quidditch field set for all the graduate students and the families that are coming to witness the event. I told Neville and Draco to stay behind while we get ready because I wanted them to experience the moment as students and not among the Professors. I walk over to the other professors once we are done setting up, and everyone is relaxing for a moment.  
“I was going through the list, and there are a lot of students that don’t have any family coming to support them. Would it be okay that once my speech is done I think I will cheer for the students and take pictures with them after graduation is done,” I tell them and Sprout smiles at me gently.  
“I believe that’s a wonderful idea. I also had thought of that for my students but I didn’t want to show favoritism,” she says, and the others agree with her.  
“That’s what I was thinking. That is why I am going to cheer for all the students no matter their house,” I say, and Flitwick looks proud.  
“Wonderful Harry. I do believe you will make Hogwarts proud as the years continue with you as a Professor here,” he tells me, and I sheepishly laugh still not used to the compliments.  
“I agree. Now we have one hour to get ready before the students and parents start shuffling to the field,” McGonagall states to us, and we all leave to get ready. Once I make it back to my chambers, I see Draco waiting outside out rooms.  
“Hey, love, something wrong?” I ask him and he looks at me nervously.  
“My father wrote to me to tell me that he and mother will not be arriving together, but they have agreed to be civil towards each other for my sake. I don’t want them to freak out once I tell them we are together,” he tells me, and I pull him into a hug. His grip tightens, and I kiss his cheek.  
“They didn’t tell you? Your father wrote to me yesterday about our relations and I told him that we were serious about each other and I would treat you will,” I tell him wincing slightly because I forgot to tell him since I was so busy. He snaps his head so that we are looking at each other. He looks slightly shocked, but also mad. Oh no. I am not going to like this.  
“He did what!? Why didn’t you tell me!” Dray snaps at me, and I flinch at the volume of his voice.  
“I’m sorry! I was going to but then I was so busy with getting graduation ready,” I say quietly, and he sighs.  
“Did he write you back?” he asks, and I make eye contact with him.  
“He said that he is worried about heirs, but besides that, he doesn’t care we are together. Apparently, me being The-Boy-Who-Lived-Twice earned me the right to be with a Malfoy and your mother just wants you to be happy,” I say, and Draco laughs slightly.  
“Well of course. Only the great Harry Potter deserves to be with Draco Malfoy,” he says smirking smugly. I laugh, and I pull him back into a hug. He hugs back and I can feel the tension loosen from him as he slumps against me.  
“I love you Draco,” I tell him, and he sniffles slightly.  
“I love you too Harry,” Dray states. “We need to get ready but I am glad they finally accept me” We share one more kiss before separating both going into our own home. I glance at the mirror one more time fixing my ceremonial robe than head to the field where the other professors are getting the parents into their seats. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy are already seated looking over the pamphlet Mione and the other prefects created for the parents. I walk over to them, and they look up at me. Lady Malfoy smiles slightly at me, and I kiss the hand she holds out to me.  
“Hello, Ma’dam. Lord Malfoy,” I say to them, and they nod.  
“Good day Lord Potter-Black,” Mr. Malfoy says to me.  
“How is our dear Draco? He has been so busy that we haven’t had the time to talk lately,” Mrs. Malfoy says to me, and I grin.  
“He is great! He has been working very hard on his apprenticeship,” I tell them proudly, and they both have a small smile.  
“And your relationship? I know you wrote to me about it but I still worry,” Mr. Malfoy says.  
“It’s wonderful. We make each other very happy, and I love him. He loves Harry not the Golden boy,” They both freeze at my words but then Luscious looks at me with pride. Music starts playing indicating the students are going to start taking their seats. I say my goodbyes to Draco’s parents and take my seat among the professors. Once the students take their seats; McGonagall starts the ceremony saying a few beginning words before introduces me for my speech. I stand up and my way to the podium. Many parents and students cheer, and I smile at them feeling very uncomfortable.  
“I have contemplated everything that has happened in my life. I grew up as a lonely boy who lived in a cupboard under my aunt and uncle’s staircase. I grew to find out that I was a wizard, and then I started my journey here at Hogwarts. This place is and will always be my home, and even though the years for us have not been the easiest. We have all grown up together, we have all gained and lost loved ones here. We survived a war, and now you all are meeting your end here at Hogwarts. However, remember that you don’t need to be a hero to make a difference in the world, and as long you try your hardest and look out for each other. Every one of you deserves this and I know that you will grow even more once you leave these halls. Hogwarts and all us Professors will miss all of you and we are so proud,” I finish my speech and all the students jump up clapping and cheering. I laugh slightly at Ron’s loud shouting “THAT’S MY BEST FRIEND” and Draco joining him clapping loudly even though his parents look slightly shocked. I glance around at all the students I shared eight years with and everyone is slightly teary-eyed or trying to hide them.  
I step back and let McGonagall finish the ceremony, and soon families are meeting with their graduating students. I walk over to the ones that don’t have anyone, and I take my time to congratulate them and we take photos together. Soon the crowd starts to disperse, and all the Weasley’s are there hugging and teasing Ron and Blaise. I walk over to them and give Ron a side hug.  
“Told you they would be fine with you and Blaise,” I tease him, and Molly hugs us together. Blaise looks slightly shocked at being pulled into the hug but is slightly smiling.  
“We are so proud of you. All of you,” Mr. Weasley says beaming at us and I hug him.  
“Thank you, it means a lot to me. You two will always be my second parents to me and thank you for taking in that shy lonely child,” I say trying to hold back some tears. Mrs. Weasley starts sobbing and pulls me into a tight hug.  
“You will always be loved by us, Harry. Now, we are treating Ron and Blaise to dinner. Will you be joining us?” she asks smiling at me softly.  
“Next time I will. I’m actually having dinner with the Malfoy’s and then I need to finish packing up. I’m moving into one of Potter cottages that’s close to Hogwarts, but I will have you all over as soon as I’m finished touching it up,” I tell them, and they agree to come. We share a few more hugs and then they leave. Making my way over to the Malfoy’s, Dray is talking softly to his parents and his father is patting him on the shoulder. Mrs. Malfoy looks up at me and smiles slightly waving me over.  
“Harry, Dragon was just telling us about how you are moving to a cottage that is close by here. We would love to see it once you are fully moved in,” she says, and I grin.  
“I would love that! You will have to let me know what you like to eat, and I will make dinner for us all. Once Dray found out that I could cook, he is always forcing me to bake and cook for him,” I say laughing as Draco pouts slightly at me. Mr. Malfoy laughs slightly and nods.  
“Sounds like him. He has a huge sweet tooth that he gets from his mother. We would love to try your cooking. Now, I believe it is time for us to leave for our reservation,” he says, and we all leave. As we head to the apparition point, Draco takes my hand linking our fingers together. We share a soft smile, and he kisses my head. The war is over, Voldemort is gone, and Hogwarts is back to her beautiful state. I wonder how the next eight years will treat me, but this time I will have loved ones and a family there to support me through the years.  
~The End~


End file.
